The same terminology applicable for describing the location of an acute myocardial infarct (AMI) at necropsy is applicable for defining its location by electrocardiogram. Ideally, a proper description of the location of an AMI should include defining its involvement in all the dimensions of the left ventricle (considered as a cone): the portion of the walls of the circle involved (anterior, posterior, lateral and septal); the amount of wall's thickness involved (transmural or non-transmural (subendocardial)), and the portions of the wall's length involved (basal half or apical half or both).